<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Came To Me Like A Summer Breeze by TheButcherOfBlaviken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224987">You Came To Me Like A Summer Breeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken'>TheButcherOfBlaviken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bookends [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Cute Kids, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, but by all means read the others, just know lena and kara have twins and a son, just saying, no prior knowledge required, they provide backstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy anniversary” Kara whispered, kissing the top of Lena’s head.</p><p>“Hm. Happy anniversary” Lena softly kissed Kara’s neck and looked up at her.</p><p>No matter how long it’s been, every time she wakes up its like she’s seeing Lena for the first time.</p><p>Kara and Lena celebrate an anniversary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bookends [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Came To Me Like A Summer Breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts">mercy_fo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kldzl/gifts">kldzl</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasschmitt/gifts">dasschmitt</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaPris/gifts">LunaPris</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelan22/gifts">Leelan22</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts">Jesse2</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ald2106/gifts">ald2106</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im on a roll! back with another one this time based kinda on how deep is your love by the beegees. it took me a minute to do this one only cause i kept jamming out to the song. thanks for all the awesome comments! it really helps to have the motivation to finish them in a timely manner. im still on lockdown with hardly any homework so expect another bad boy soon. hope yall are ready for angst and a time skip. ive been thinking of the next one for months and have been so excited to get started. its gonna be a wild and long one so be prepared! let me know what you think and if you have any ideas, im all ears! hope you like this one! stay safe friends! till next time!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara opened her eyes, the sun streaming through their bedroom window, hitting Lena in that perfect way like it did every morning. For once they weren’t woken up by small children jumping on her and her wife, the house blessedly quiet. She’ll have to call and thank Eliza for being such a lifesaver, as usual.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was softly snoring behind her, the brunette’s arm draped loosely over her waist. For the first time in years they got to sleep in, naked, and it was just another blessing she wouldn’t question.</p><p> </p><p>She turned around, doing her best to not move the bed too much and wake the sleeping beauty in her bed. It didn’t work that well as Lena began to stir, wiggling her nose and stretching out her arms. When her eyes slowly opened, the CEO smiled and snuggled in closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy anniversary” Kara whispered, kissing the top of Lena’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Happy anniversary” Lena softly kissed Kara’s neck and looked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve been married for seven years, together for 14 years if she counts while she was gone. No matter how long it’s been, every time she wakes up its like she’s seeing Lena for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Those loving eyes are ones she could find in a crowd of people. Her touch is like a summer breeze, routine yet so utterly refreshing. To have her in her arms after every long day, that’s really all Kara needs to feel like everything is going to be alright.</p><p> </p><p>There was no need to prove anything, no need to express in words how deep their love is anymore, but they do it anyway. Though its changed since they first started out. It used to be an expensive restaurant, maybe a nice bottle of wine back at one of their apartments. Grand gestures to prove they really meant it.</p><p> </p><p>Now, their love is the stack of pancakes on a Sunday morning, and the three tiny humans who are currently spending the weekend at grandmas. It’s the heart emoji sent at random in the middle of the day and the assured cuddles always waiting for them when they finally walk through the door.</p><p> </p><p>That love keeps Kara warm whenever Lena isn’t around. Her and their little family light up this usually dark world and even though she’s Supergirl, they’re her heroes.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to wake up the kids” a drowsy Lena told her as she moved to get up. Kara just pulled her back down.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not here remember, we’ve got all the time in the world” Kara kissed Lena, who just melted back into her spot on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Its just you and me Lee”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. But we should get up soon. I’ve got plans for you” Lena winked at her and Kara could feel her face turn red. They stayed like that in bed for a little longer until Kara drifted back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>When she woke up, Lena was gone and something was cooking, she could just smell it. Throwing on a robe, Kara made her way down to their kitchen, where Lena was stood by the stove clad in only a robe, the radio by the sink turned on and playing slow music on low.</p><p> </p><p>Kara walked over and kissed Lena’s cheek “you didn’t have to do that, but thanks light of my life” Lena shook her head. Lena wanted to judge her but the smile and redness on her cheeks said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“Married 7 years and you’re still a cheese monster” Lena told her as she scooped up the scrambled eggs on the pan.</p><p> </p><p>“Just wait till we hit 20 years, it’ll be even worse” her wife put everything on a plate with bacon and sausage. The thought of another 13 years with Lena was undoubtably exciting, she wouldn’t deny. Kara put her hands out to take the plate, but Lena pulled It away before she could.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t eat too much right now, I have plans for the both of us.” Kara nodded and Lena handed the food to her. Kara kissed her cheek and went around to sit at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Lena had been planning for today for months and Kara wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but she trusted her wife beyond measure so whatever it is, it’s sure to be great.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I get a hint about where we’re going?” Kara asked, mouth full of breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope” Lena went around and sat across from her, sunny side up eggs the only thing on her plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little one, come on” Kara pouted at her and Lena sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. We’re going to the city. That’s all I’m telling you” Lena took a bite of her eggs and looked up at the blonde, who groaned and put her head back.</p><p> </p><p>“That is the <em>worst</em> hint, but I guess I walked into that one” she turned her attention back to her breakfast, which was quickly eaten, and the plate rinsed. She leaned against the counter and watched Lena.</p><p> </p><p>27-year-old Kara would have never guessed this is the life she would have with Lena Luthor when they met. They had come a long way since “I’m not looking to make friends”. Coming back from the dead, marriage, three kids and a mortgage. The world had tried to break them apart many times but no matter what, they were there together, every time.</p><p> </p><p>Kara never really noticed how different they were starting to look till now. Lena had started to get more gray, a light strip starting to from that went the length of her hair. Kara had cut her hair shoulder length and couldn’t help but notice the little spots at the roots where the blonde was fading away to gray as well. Not to mention the new wrinkles that were taking up residence on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Kara kinda liked it. It was a sign of the lives they were getting to live together. She accepted it was inevitable. They were parents to three half aliens with seemingly infinite energy. With Zorel in middle school and the twins starting kindergarten, not to mention their jobs, it was certain they would succumb to a little stress. The stress was a welcome kind to her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was a little more unhappy about their changes at the start, originally rushing to the drug store to get hair dye the first time she saw gray and scheduling an appointment with a plastic surgeon to take care of those “pesky wrinkles”, as she had called them. Kara convinced her not to and now Lena was in her camp as well.</p><p> </p><p>They welcomed all the changes to their life, because fighting them would only lead to more strain on themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we go get dressed and head out? I’ll drive” Lena got up from the table with her empty plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooor, we could go back to the bedroom, go a few rounds, <em>then </em>go out” Kara pulled Lena’s hips to hers and the brunette yelped in surprise. She went in for a kiss but was stopped by her phone ringing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh” she groaned as she looked at the screen. It was Eliza asking to face time. Luckily, they were both dressed, and Kara hit accept. Three little faces popped up on the screen, Eliza barely visible behind her children.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy anniversary mommy and Jeju!” they yelled all together, Lori holding up a handmade card with a bunch of stick figures holding hands, their names hovering over each one. Lena leaned in and put her head on Kara’s shoulder so she could see. Little shouts of I love you followed from the other side of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw thanks munchkins, you’re the best” Kara watched Lyle fiddle with his glasses as he reached behind him and grabbed his own card, which had a array of multicolored colored hearts on it.</p><p> </p><p>Originally Lena and Kara thought they would wait till their powers came to stick some lead lined glasses on the twins faces but after Zorel’s spectacular display of powers on his 11<sup>th</sup> birthday, they decided it was best to just put them on now.</p><p> </p><p>Zorel squeezed in between his siblings and showed his card, it was a house of El sigil mixed with the LCorp symbol.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys like their cards?” Eliza asked smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Like them? we love them!” the children all smiled, Lyle messing with his glasses again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I might have to get you three at LCorp to sell some of those amazing cards” Lena took the phone, their positions now switched as Kara looked over her shoulder at the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“We just thought we would call early to say happy anniversary, hope we weren’t interrupting anything” Eliza raised her eyebrow as Kara nervously coughed. She thought she would take the opportunity to get a little handsy. She wrapped her hands around Lena’s waist while her wife talked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope not interrupting. We were just getting ready to go out” Lena swatted at Kara’s hands which were drifting downward, which the camera couldn’t see. Lena smiled as her hands didn’t stop, slipping under the robe. They were drifting to <em>mature</em> places and Lena was struggling to not react.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay we have to go, love you guys, bye” Lena waited for the kids to say their goodbyes and ended the call. Kara turned the brunette around and picked her up. She set her down on the counter, standing between her legs. Kara had her hands on the counter next to Lena’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>“We can always go a little later right?” Lena put her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled, their noses now touching.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely” Lena told he just before their lips came together.</p><p> </p><p>Kara really had to admit. Life is good. <em>Really</em> good.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>